Oreimo Season 2 Episode 03
"'There's No Way My Friend Would Take Off Her Glasses"' (俺の友達が眼鏡を外すわけがない, Ore no Tomodachi ga Megane wo Hazusu Wake ga Nai) is the third episode of the second season of the Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series. It was first broadcasted on April 21, 2013. Synopsis The Kousaka siblings are in a bind as they find out that they do not know where they will find Saori's exact address. As the two bicker about who should be responsible for this blunder, and especially the idea of having a surprise visit to Saori's place, Kuroneko proceeds to add fuel to the fire by commenting on Kyousuke's incompetence. Suddenly, a girl wearing an elegant set of clothes call the three by their names before cowering on the ground, as if her cover was blown. In response, Kyousuke demands the unfamiliar girl's name. Her name is Saori Makishima, also known to a chosen few as Saori Bajeena. And this is her story. Four years ago, Saori was a feeble, shy lady from a well-to-do family. Due to her older sister Kaori's interests, she and Saori rarely see each other. However, when the chance emerges, Kaori would take Saori to her apartment unit. On one of these instances, Kaori revealed the reason behind her thrill-seeker personality but assures Saori that she will now take more time indoors, making it a perfect chance to hang out with her younger sister. Saori reluctantly joined Kaori to the apartment unit, where Kaori scared away his friend by imitating a breakout, complete with a model AK-47. Saori looked on with embarrassment as Kaori and her friend make a racket, but she soon found herself making eye contact with a guy, causing her to be mortified at herself. Kaori disregarded her sister's embarrassment towards the opposite sex and takes her to the main room of the otaku circle Secret Garden, where its third member, the eccentric looking Ganma Yamanashi, was immersed in writing. As soon as Ganma notices the excessively shy Saori cowering behind Kaori, she gleefully introduced herself and soon marks the start of Saori's introduction to the otaku circle. Ganma's designs for her work in progress interested Saori, and Ganma soon revealed her other pen names — Haruka Kasuga, among others, with a total of seven pen names, all with its distinct styles. However, her real name is Kanata Kurusu. Following that introduction, Kaori has been taking Saori to Pretty Garden's headquarters more frequently, although Kaori often left her alone. It was Kanata who approached her a lot, and they soon become friends, with Kanata eventually awakening Saori's interests in otaku culture. As a result, Saori began interacting with Pretty Garden more, although she admits that she struggled at first. Eventually, Saori found it fun to be with Pretty Garden, and especially with Kanata. However, these fun days ended as soon as Kaori went away abroad after announcing her marriage. After that, Pretty Garden began to crumble. The once timid Saori felt mad towards her sister. Saori took a plane trip to confront her older sister about the collapse of Pretty Garden. To Saori's shock, Kaori accepted the fate of the circle, and even pointed out how Saori was of little importance to the circle. Saori soon leaves behind her stubborn older sister and returned immediately to Japan. A depressed Saori continued to hang out in what was once the headquarters of Pretty Garden, but in one of her solitary stays there, she was joined by none other than her friend Kanata, who was there to leave the spare key to the apartment unit. There, Kanata notices that Saori has grown a lot since the last time they saw each other. Saori, overjoyed upon seeing her friend for the first time, ended up tackling her friend to the floor. She then asked if Kanata, like all the others, would leave her behind. Kanata explained that her debut would take away any time to visit the apartment unit, so she had to give it up. However, she notices that Saori is trying to do something to "make them show up", and she guessed that it was Kaori on Saori's mind at that time. Saori then reveals her plans to open a new otaku circle, to make friends out of fellow otaku and to have fun with them. Kanata thinks that a determined girl like Saori will not give up even when told so, so she decides to just support Saori in her ambition. At that moment, Saori received Kanata's glasses like a master passing down his most treasured sword to his best student. Afterwards, Saori created the plaid-shirt-and-jeans look for herself and created the Otaku Girls Unite! circle. It did not take a long time before both a certain Kuroneko and kiririn would stumble upon the group. What happened after that... is history. Back to the present time, Saori finally decides to go out of the restroom of her apartment unit, formerly the headquarters of Pretty Garden, after some time thinking about revealing her true identity. There, Kuroneko explains that they came to surprise Saori for her birthday. Then, yet another visitor comes to Saori's place — none other than Kaori herself, along with Shinya, Kanata and Kirara Hoshino. Saori is surprised at seeing Pretty Garden fully reunited, but at the same time mad at how they left behind Pretty Garden all those years ago. As she tries to put on a brave face, Saori boasts about having a great cosplay party with her friends, to Kaori's relief. Pretty Garden soon leaves for their own party elsewhere, but not until Kanata asks Saori about fulfilling her ambition. Before leaving, Kanata asks Saori if she has already decided to ditch the glasses, to which Saori replies by telling her that this circumstance was only a coincidence. Kanata then tells Saori to pass down those glasses to someone else if she has decided to take them off for good. Saori takes this to heart, but that time hasn't dawned on her yet. For now, she focuses on seeing her friends dress up for her birthday. Characters By order of appearance *Kirino Kousaka *Kyousuke Kousaka *Ruri Gokou *Saori Makishima *Kirara Hoshino (cameo) New Characters *Kaori Makishima *Shinya Sanada *Kanata Kurusu Trivia *This episode is a combination of events that took place in Volume 6 and Volume 9. *In this episode Kirino, Kyousuke, and Kureneko went to celebrate Saori's birthday while in the light novel, it was because they were worried about her. *In the light novel, when Saori meets her sister and Pretty Garden again, it was café in Akihabara rather than Saori's apartment. Cultural References *During the flashback, the young Saori is shown reading a manga entitled Dragon Piece, with what seemed like Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail wearing a ninja uniform from Naruto. That mentioned, the title Dragon Piece may be based on the manga series Dragon Ball and One Piece. Quotes *"My face was seen! Seen by a man! I have to die..." — A young Saori's reaction to being seen by Kaori's friend from Secret Garden Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes